


A sun-kissed afternoon

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Implied Bottom!Jensen, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Some (very silly) humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Jensen and Jared are alone by the pool. Jared is flirting. Jensen might be or might not be aware of it. They end up naked anyway. ( It is Jared's birthday, after all! :D )





	A sun-kissed afternoon

Jared gets out of the pool as loudly and messily as he does everything else. Like a giant puppy that he is, he shakes his head from side to side, successfully splashing everything in the vicinity with water. This includes Jensen, who is lying on his back near the pool, surreptitiously appreciating the sight of all that tanned and glistening skin from behind his sunglasses. 

He giggles as droplets rain down on him. Then shivers. They feel unexpectedly cool on his overheated skin. Followed by a slight burning sensation. Then again, it might be because Jared is looking at him with that searing gaze that gets right under his skin. 

Jensen stretches like a cat, purring and moaning when his body reacts to the movement with a series of satisfying sounds. He smiles when he hears a loud intake of breath. His smile is slow and teasing; he is feeling pleasantly mellow. Sun-kissed. Tipsy. He has no idea how much he had to drink, but the number of empty bottles around them speaks for itself.

“Are you flirting with me, Señor Ackles?” asks Jared as he towers over him, so broad-shouldered he is blocking the sun; giving him his best grin, dimples and all.

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “You mean like you’ve been flirting with me the whole day today?” he asks. Damn. Jared’s gaze makes him hotter than the sun. “I guess I’m just returning the favour now that everyone's gone.”

“Well,” drawls Jared, “I’m surprised you’ve noticed that I’ve been flirting with you at all. You do know that I’ve been doing it for ages, right?”

“Have you now?” murmured Jensen, humming and closing his eyes. It's a game they like to play. "I couldn't tell. Maybe you're not very good at it?"

"Or maybe I’m just too subtle for you, old man?" teases Jared. “When was the last time you had your eyes examined?”

Jensen snorts and opens said eyes. "Too subtle? Didn't the guys had a drink every time you slapped my butt today? Or hugged me like I was your favourite teddy? Or squeezed me like a blanket? Or lifted me up for no reason? And what was that all about in the pool when you wrapped yourself around me like an octopus and wouldn’t let go?"

“I thought you were drowning." 

"I complained of a slight cramp in my leg, Jared. I'm pretty sure I would have survived."

Jared shakes his head, his grin now positively devious. "Jensen, Jensen, Jensen,” he murmurs; “you never know what might do you in at your age."

“I'm not that old,” grumbles Jensen.

He yelps when Jared flops on top of him, leaving him gasping for air. His heart is beating too fast. The asshole is heavy! Or else he is having a panic attack. 

Their foreheads and noses and lips are touching just like the rest of them. They both laugh and their laughter and breath mingle together. Jensen thinks that he might be more drunk than he thought. Or else he’s been too long in the sun. But then Jared kisses him for all it’s worth, knocking his sunglasses out of the way, and he feels light-headed and carefree and happy.

Jared’s legs trap Jensen effectively underneath him; his fingertips running lightly along his sides. Tantalizing-like. Jensen squirms. A bubble of excitement explodes in his chest.

He wraps his arms and legs around Jared and kisses him, giggling when Jared’s wet hair tickles his neck. They are moving against each other. Before long Jared stands back to take off Jensen’s trunks. Jensen blinks.

“Shouldn’t we - er - move inside?” he asks.

Jared smirks. “Don’t worry. I’ll be moving inside you very soon.”

“Ohmygod,” groans Jensen. Is he blushing? It must be second-hand embarrassment. “Jared, you are the worst.”

Jared wiggles his eyebrows and covers Jensen’s body with his once more. But they are both naked now. The sensation is overwhelming. Jensen laughs in a delirious sort of way.

“They shouldn’t have left us alone,” he says, shaking his head.

“They shouldn’t have left you alone with me, that’s for sure,” replies Jared.

“But I’m very glad that they did,” whispers Jensen against the hunger of Jared’s lips. "Happy birthday, Jay."


End file.
